


One Day

by tgposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scallison, babysitting!scallison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgposey/pseuds/tgposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re a werewolf, Scott, I don’t think you could get much healthier than that.”</p>
<p>“And there’s a high chance we’ll have little werewolf babies and they’ll be organic too. They’ll be little pretentious Californian werewolf babies.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this request sitting in my inbox for what feels like FOREVER and I want to apologize to whoever I promised I would write this for and having it take forever before I did anything about it. I hope everyone enjoys and if anyone wants to request a fic you can find me at tgposey.tumblr.com, thanks!

Brown hair falling over her shoulder as the girl turned around to grab her bag, a gasp coming from her lips when she sees her husband standing behind her, not expecting it.

“Shit…Scott, you scared me.” Allison’s head shakes, her curls bouncing as she did so. Her hand lands on his chest as she bows her head slightly, feeling the relief coming off of her  body. “Come on, grab your keys, we have to get going.”

“Going where?” he asks, his head tilting slightly as he didn’t know what the girl was talking about.

“To Stiles and Lydia’s,” Allison says as it’s the most obvious thing in the world which of course makes the boy just raise his eyebrows – he had no idea what was going on. “We’re babysitting…” she says slowly hoping it’d ring _any_ kinds of bells for him, but it did not. “Well we are so get your stuff.”

Scott lets out a huff and walks away to grab his keys and wallet, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to babysit he _loved_ his niece and spending time with her but he was so sure that Allison and himself were going to go have a nice night in, but he put his big boy pants on and got ready to go take care of their niece.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you again for doing this,” Lydia says as the two walk into the house, putting on her earrings a small smile on her lips.

“Of course,” Scott says as he walks further into the house to see where his buddy is.

“No, seriously,” The red head whispers in a serious tone to Allison once the boy is out of view and talking to her husband. “ _Thank_ you. Stiles and I need this.” The worry that washes over the girl’s face is enough that Allison knows it’s because they haven’t gotten any sleep and that tensions are high, they just needed a night to themselves. As Lydia has stated many times when they were on the phone together.

“Of course, Lyds, it’s what we’re here for.” The sound of shoes and laughter slowly approached the two girls and they were faced to their significant others who both had smiles on their faces. In Stiles’ arms was the little girl who seemed to have her head on his shoulder, not wanting to budge from the boy’s grip.

“We owe you guys big time, honestly.” Stiles says as he hands the girl over to Allison who mimics the way the boy was handling the two-year-old to make her feel comfortable in her arms. “She hasn’t eaten dinner yet and help yourself to some food, I’ll call you on our way home,” Stiles told them, but at this point they knew the drill. The couple said their goodbyes as the other two kissed their daughters before heading on out to their car, Allison and Scott standing by the door and letting the little girl wave goodbye.

“Alrighty, Ms. Claudia,” Scott says in a sweet voice as he walks up behind Allison and looks at the girl who’s face is against his girlfriend’s shoulder. His hands slowly push back her brown hair from her face which causes her to giggle slightly. “It’s time to play.” Before they knew it Scott had picked the girl up and put her on his shoulders, his hands holding hers as he begins to walk with her throughout the house, careful not to bump her head.

“Careful!” The girl called out as she followed them into the family room where Scott put the girl down and decided to let her roam around to find out what she wanted to do.

“Can you believe she’s two already?” He says to Allison who sits on the floor with them.

“Can _you_ believe Stiles and Lydia had a kid?” Her tone is a teasing one and they both can’t help but laugh. Since Allison could remember she knew that Stiles was in love with Lydia and when they all found out that Lydia had slowly, but surely, fallen in love back. They were soul mates. And here Allison was now, looking at her own. Scott and herself had dated when they were much younger, but with a breakup and few years of trying to date other people, they had soon realized that they were never going to find a love like the one that they had with each other. Claudia’s scream caused the girl to snap back, alarmed that it was something crazy, but she just sees at Scott’s tickling the toddlers’ sides and she’s laughing now, which causes her to sigh.

“Hey,” he whispers as Claudia gets away to grab her toys. “I’m going to go make some dinner, alright?”

Allison nods with a smile and watches as the boy walks up and walks away.

“Claudia, what are you playing with?” She asks, the little girl holds up a ball in her hand, shaking it back and forth slightly. “A ball?”

“Ball!” The girl says in an excited tone before wobbling herself over to find a different toy in a different hand. Allison wanted this life one day with Scott, he hadn’t popped the question yet and she wasn’t in a rush. What Stiles and Lydia did, it was right for them and they decided after college to settle down right away, get their careers and although having Claudia wasn’t their plan at first, it fit right in to their lives. Scott and Allison was still trying to figure out theirs.

A half hour passed and in walked Scott, about to tell the two girls that dinner was ready when he caught them both mid dancing to one of the songs that Allison had put on from one of the music channels. Watching the toddler dance with his girlfriend was enough to put the biggest smile on his face, the two girls he cared about most. When Stiles told him he was going to be an (honorary) uncle, it was enough to break him down to tears. He knew that one day he’ll be able to love his own kid as much as he loved little Claudia, but this little girl held his heart for the time.

“Can I join?” Scott laughs as he grabs the girl’s hands and bends down to move to the music with them, as if Allison needed more of a reason to be in love with this boy. The song ends but the girl keeps clapping for more, which when the next song starts up, they do it all over again.

It takes no time after all of them have eaten that Claudia is starting to fall asleep in Scott’s arm, volunteering to go up and change her and put her asleep, Allison is stuck downstairs cleaning up the crazy mess that they had made.

“Hey, put the baby monitor on, want to watch a movie?” Scott says as he walks down the steps, holding up the monitor to show Allison. “Or order a pizza because Lydia making this whole house eating organically is killing my vibe.”

“Are you saying you don’t want our kids to one day eat like that?” She asks as she tosses the last plastic toy into the bin and stands up, face to face with the boy. This was really the first time she had ever even mentioned the words “our kids” in the same sentence…well at least around Scott. A hand lifts up and runs through his dark hair, his eyes never leaving hers as he does so, for a moment she thinks that he’s going to say something along the lines of ‘you really think we’ll have kids?’, but instead he just says:

“No, I’m saying _I_ don’t want to suffer, of course our kids will, they’re going to be much healthier than either of us.” He jokes as he walks and takes a seat on the couch, putting his arm up so that she can come and fit next to him.

“You’re a _werewolf_ , Scott, I don’t think you could get much healthier than that.”

“And there’s a high chance we’ll have little werewolf babies and they’ll be organic too. They’ll be little pretentious Californian werewolf babies.”

Allison erupts in laughter as she joins the boy on the couch and looks up at him, her eyes searching his for something and he notices right away, but he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say, or if there’s really an answer she’s looking for.

“Why didn’t we end up doing this first?” She whispers softly to him, her eyes still stuck on his but sadness fills her brown hues. “We…should have done it first.”

“Hey,” Scott says, sitting up straight and putting his palm against her cheek, brushing it softly with his thumb. “Why do we need to have had it done first? You know, we just got back together a year ago, Allison. Stiles and Lydia, they’ve been together for ages, since we were seniors in high school. Yeah, we dated back then too but we had bumps in the road, we dated other people and we found new loves and new people to explore. I _love_ you, I want to be with you and of course I want to have a family. Of course I want to marry you and be with you, but I don’t want to rush it either. I enjoy being so young and being able to do things with you. No offense to Stiles and Lydia, they had to call us last minute to find someone to watch Claudia, they’re probably out there having a good time but deep down thinking about their little girl. I want to be selfish while we still can. I know that we’re eventually going to have kids and be this big wonderful family and if you want to start one we can. But, just because we didn’t start it “first” doesn’t mean we won’t have the most amazing family ever.”

That was all Allison needed to hear, her heart was racing and she could feel tears in her eyes – and she didn’t cry easily. Scott knew how to reassure her that things were going to happen even we she got caught up in herself.

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” She whispers before he pulls her in and wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

“I love you, Allison.”

“I love you too, Scott.


End file.
